these violent delights have violent ends
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Semi-AU. Los cerdos están callados. Tommy vive. Y Carrie viste de rojo. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Stephen King.

**n.a:** hace 40 años que no leo la novela si hay alguna inconsistencia es por eso. probable ooc, probable desvarío verbal también

**n.a2:** por el AI del squad! me tocó mi adorada **Gene** aka **Reveire** aka PODÉIS CREER MI SUERTE LOL. Ojalá te guste :-)

* * *

**a**sí es como el mundo termina.

Carrie se baña en sangre, y llora.

X

con ojitos de crisálida muerta

(jamás se podrá transformar en una mariposa, oh)

y manos de aguja batidas en fresa aún tibia y brillante

(mamá es hora de que te arrepientas, _oh oh_)

y sonrisa de Do Re Mi un poquito torcida e —in—digna de acurrucar entre sus labios canticos sagrados como bebé recién nacido

(dios sálvame, sálvame que los ángeles no son sino sólo otro tipo bonito de demonio, oh oh oh)

ella apaga la oscuridad.

X

un día Carrie decide voltear de cabeza todos los crucifijos y la madera contra su piel es caliente-caliente-fría, a modo de advertencia, aunque ella decide ignorarle, y pronto esta deja de arder. Un día Carrie recorta los nombres de cada Santo en la biblia y arranca las páginas desde

(el hueso)

(luna entre carnes que pulsan y)

la raíz, y de inmediato tapiza con cada página las ventanas, como quien cose pedazos de tela juntos para confeccionar un vestido de graduación. Un día Carrie esconde todas las plegarias y los rezos con suma delicadeza— para no ver más sus ecos retorciéndose y azotándose contra el piso— debajo de una falda rojo-vida que le llega hasta las rodillas y de unos encajes en las mangas de una blusa holgada, también roja. Un día Carrie le prende fuego al ropero en su habitación y mientras este se quema, la madera _gimiendo_

_(y llorando en este valle de lágrimas)_

al perder su color,

(porque polvo eres y polvo serás)

Carrie se atreve por primera vez a observar su reflejo desnudo en un espejo, con _sólo cierta vergüenza_. Un día Carrie puede concederle al universo que ella es casi bonita, sí, casi algo más que una muñeca hecha de muñones de carne medio desquiciada, sí, más que arterias de estambre deshilado llenas de sangre de cerdo para los cerdos. Un día Carrie se harta de ser hija del Demonio

(pues no será creyente ni devota pero si hay una cosa que Carrie tiene en claro, es esto. Margaret White no era sólo otra cara y nombres afligidos)

y decide ser _simplemente Carrietta_. Un día Carrie escoge por voluntad propia seguir adelante, su espalda erguida como un altar, y lo consigue sin tantos tropiezos. Un día Carrie nota que sus penas la acompañan todavía, pero que se van alejando más y más, como un fantasma ya a medio exorcizar, torpemente considerado y listo para elevarse al cielo. Un día Carrie se cansa de ser una casa embrujada hecha persona y dice: _basta basta_, el horror es para las películas y novelas no esta vida mía, y este dolor es de mi propiedad, pero yo no le pertenezco. Un día Carrie hace flotar los tulipanes en el jardín y las frutas en la alacena y se ríe y se ríe y se ríe. Un día Carrie ve días y noches y noches y días por delante y estos díasynoches adquieren una forma desconocida para ella hasta entonces. Un día Carrie oye súbitamente un aleteo entre sus pestañas y se percata que esa forma es la de _un futuro_. Ella tiene un futuro ahora. Vaya sorpresa.

(está... ¿lo tiene permitido, acaso?)

(tentativamente se aferra a él, de cualquier modo)

X

un día Carrie no cuestiona nada, abre los ojos, y respira.

_un día_—

X

se vuelve costumbre que Tommy la acompañe a almorzar hamburguesas.

(luego se les une Sue y Tommy se aparta de vez en cuando, dándoles oportunidad para un tiempo de convivencia "entre chicas", como lo pone él. Carrie sospecha que la ausencia de Tommy en esos instantes no es accidental, y no logra contenerse de preguntar una vez, temiendo ya lo peor.

— Es agradable convivir con Sue —dice Tommy a modo de explicación. Carrie asiente.

— Y es agradable convivir contigo también —admite, casi sin querer. Tommy suelta una carcajada, y Carrie se muerde los labios, tragándose una sonrisa. Su tensión disminuye.

— Ya, pero yo no soy una chica. Y hay un límite de cuanto puedo escuchar a Cyndi Lauper. Podéis pasarla bien sin mí —una pausa—, o al menos intentarlo. Sue realmente desea ser tu amiga ¿sabes?

_Oh, así que no me odia ni se ha cansado de mí_.

—... Sí, lo sé. Sue me agrada también. Pero, uhm, sólo para confirmar, entonces no me estás evitando ¿cierto?

Tommy le mira de forma graciosa.

— En lo absoluto. ¿A menos que quieras que te evite?

Y Carrie siente las entrañas como un océano.

— No, yo– yo sería feliz si no nos evitáramos.

— Okay. Yo igual —admite él.

La sonrisa de cera glaseada.

Olas que chocan y chocan y chocan, espuma entre los dientes.

Carrie se tranquiliza.

— Okay.)

X

La primera vez que Sue la invitó y fueron al restaurante y ordenaron su comida Carrie rompió

(un espejo en un baño)

en llanto

(por accidente)

habiendo dado solo un mero mordisco al pan.

Sue debió prestarle diecisiete servilletas— Carrie las contó— y la abrazó por quince minutos— Carrie contó esos asimismo. Sue ignoró deliberadamente las miradas confusas del resto de clientes a favor de Carrie igual, y aunque Carrie sintió un inmenso bochorno y deseo de escabullirse no fue capaz tampoco de recordar _la última vez_ que alguien le abrazó así, tan maternalmente

(sin lastimarla, antes o después)

por lo que no se apartó.

Eventualmente Carrie recuperó la compostura. Sue dejó el doble de propina.

Carrie empezó a quererla.

X

— Lo siento —es lo que primero que dice, sin motivo aparente, en cuanto acaban su almuerzo. Sue arquea una ceja—. Ah. Por aquella vez. Nunca pedí perdón.

No hace falta aclarar más. Sue se limita a sonreírle.

(en realidad Sue siempre está sonriéndole. Se parece a Tommy en ese aspecto, y al pensarlo Carrie siente tibio el estómago. Fue debido a Aquella Vez que Tommy no para de recordarle mínimo dos veces por semana con voz dulce pero frustrada que es normal tener... deslices, y Sue lo secunda. A Carrie se le dificulta creerles por momentos, pero no deja de intentar recordarlo.)

— No hay problema —responde Sue. Luego la toma de la mano y Carrie le da un apretón y a su alrededor los petirrojos cantan. Caminan juntas por las calles y el sol le acaricia a Carrie sus talones, con timidez—. Es decir, no es necesario que te disculpes. Fue hace bastante ya, y para eso son las amigas, ¿cierto?

En ese entonces Sue no era su amiga, no en realidad.

Sin embargo,

X

(recuerda cómo Sue la defendió cuando la policía la interrogó sobre la misteriosa y súbita muerte de su madre abusiva, la desdeñosa Chris Hargensen y el matón de su novio Billy Nolan. Un cigarrillo muriendo en el asfalto bajo los pies del poli. "Como si les hubiesen aplastado el corazón desde dentro, una explosión de órganos y sangre y costillas fracturadas. Jamás habíamos visto algo así en una autopsia, caray." Explicó al final, abochornado, tal vez, tras los griteríos de Sue. "Háblenos a este número si recuerda algo, de todas formas." Y no paró ella de protestar "Cómo se atreven a pensar que eres responsable, ¡ni siquiera tienen pruebas!" ante un igualmente irritado Tommy, y pese a todo hizo a Carrie sonreír, aunque ninguna prueba era necesaria, y ellos lo sabían.

Sin embargo,

Recuerda cuando Sue le confesó, nerviosa pero decidida, que estaba embaraza y quería abortar, ya habiendo ahorrado para la clínica. (Y Carrie pensó que era muy valiente.) Y cuando Sue se lo reveló a Tommy, junto con que quería terminar con él, tras varias semanas de incomodidad entre ellos, entre los tres. (Y Carrie se sintió mala persona pero a la vez no. Sue no le había comentado nada respecto a esa decisión.) Y Tommy miró a Sue como arrepentido y confuso y aliviado pero respetó su ultimátum. (Y Carrie lo amó un poquito más.) Y se abrazaron íntimamente por última vez, un "Lo siento mucho, Sue." Y "No hay nada que disculpar, tonto. No todos los romances de secundaria son para la eternidad." Carrie sintiéndose culpable en una esquina. Los focos parpadeando furiosamente encima de ella.

Sin embargo,

Recuerda también cuando Sue más tarde le dio su bendición para salir con Tommy, de forma casual, transcurrido otro par de semanas, desparramadas las dos en la cama floreada de Sue, y le aseguró ante su expresión de ciervo asustado que estaba bien, no, de verdad, que "No hay necesidad de estresarte Carrie, no te odiaré ni a ti ni a él." Y "No es una jugarreta. Si tú quieres, tienes todo el derecho." Y "Claro que aún lo quiero, pero. Pero es _diferente_ a antes. Y él... no a mí, ya no. Y soy responsable en parte de eso, con lo del baile... pero juro que _no es tu culpa_. Es sólo. Sería injusto si trato de atarlo a mí. Y me gustaría verlos a ambos felices." Y las lágrimas a Carrie le supieron a miel y pistache.)

(un peso muerto menos en su consciencia.)

(los cadáveres son más ligeros que la traición a un ser querido.)

X

— Cierto —dice Carrie, ahora.

De pronto una joven con carriola pasa a su lado con prisa, y Sue ni siquiera voltea a verla de reojo, pero se toca el vientre como en un reflejo.

(y no me arrepiento pero oh, que terrible es el llanto de ese niño)

(se parece al de un cerd—)

Carrie titubea en su andar. Y Sue, percatándose, niega rápidamente, su sonrisa tensándose como

(el hilo que sostiene una cubeta de metal tras bambalinas)

(a punto de caer sobre la cabeza de un muchacho coronado con un destino demasiado trágico para sus hombros menudos).

— No pasa nada Carrie, en serio —guarda silencio, igual que como Carrie suele guardar sus blasfemias—. _No pasa nada_ —insiste, aunque Carrie no sabe para quién—. Hay personas que no nacieron para ser madre, no importa la circunstancia, ¿sabes?

Carrie sabe.

(el espectro de mamá se derrite bajo su sombra, igual que un helado ya caduco a la intemperie).

X

No dicen nada el resto del trayecto.

X

No es sino hasta que se encuentran sentadas en su cama con Sue trenzándole el pelo que la tensión desaparece e intercambian anécdotas triviales. Carrie ríe con torpeza pero sinceridad, y Sue tiene la consideración de no mencionar las cenizas del ropero.

Ningún bebé llora.

X

(cuando Sue deja de tensarse frente a niños recién nacidos se siente como paz.)

(Tommy sigue mirando las cubetas con miedo, sin embargo.)

(y para Carrie las risas son como balas.)

X

el cementerio siempre está desolado cuando Carrie visita la tumba.

No es que sea un lugar tan concurrido, pero usualmente siempre hay alguien más presentando sus respetos. Excepto cuando Carrie viene.

En esas esporádicas ocasiones encuentra la lápida arañada con pintura en lata

(de todos los colores menos rojo)

(sería un sacrilegio demasiado arriesgado)

y Carrie debe limpiarla antes de colocar encima un ramo de flores. No importa que estas se marchiten de inmediato, como consumidas por la ira de mamá.

(brujería de la bruja)

(oh oh oh, quizás sea su propia ira la que las mata, posiblemente.)

Una lástima, en serio, porque son flores muy bonitas. Y no es que Carrie odie a Margaret, no con exactitud— incluso al haber sido amantada y criada por el odio Carrie sólo entiende el lenguaje del amor— pero.

Pero a veces es _difícil_.

(a veces se acuerda de una lluvia de piedras destrozando el tejado y de sangre besándole los muslos sin ternura y tomándola por sorpresa y de gritos sordos detrás de un ropero cerrado con llave y de un cuchillo que le clava los dientes a un costado, el metal frío-frío-caliente.)

A veces Carrie es incapaz de comer carne de cerdo y la acaba vomitando sin intención y

escúchanos Señor

escúchanos Señor

escucha—

ve la sonrisa de metralla de Billy extendiéndose en un charco de su propia sangre y saliva, los ojos en blanco como hostia en la misa y

ruega por nosotros

ruega por nosotros

ruega por—

siente cómo Chris se desploma al suelo del baño, sin su gracia característica, un tapón sin usar en su mano derecha y el maquillaje embarrado grotescamente.

X

(de pronto está otra vez en el gimnasio y este es decorado no con papel crepé y confeti sino con burlas que rallan la histeria, tantas burlas. Y Carrie está bañada en rojo y _podría incendiarlos_ a todos ellos, sí, Carrie podría—)

("¡Cómo se os ocurre hacer algo así, qué mierda! ¡Esto no es gracioso!")

(Tommy se mueve y se para frente a ella y entonces—)

(entonces—)

A Carrie le tiemblan las manos. Se obliga a respirar.

Ya no se escuchan las burlas. Nunca hubo fuego alguno. No pasa nada.

(ponte de rodillas Carrietta)

_Está bien_. Y puede reconocer, con cierta amargura, que ella no odia a mamá. Aunque las risas inocentes de gente a su alrededor a veces le den ganas de huir y deba contenerse y agachar el rostro, los pies ligeros y pequeños y veloces, de bailarina paralítica, firmemente inmóviles.

(ponte de rodillas Carrietta)

No, no. Carrie no la odia. De verdad.

Pero tampoco la quiere ni la extraña.

Así que trae flores a su tumba y el cementerio está vacío y todos los pétalos se vuelven negros al instante, pero no por tristeza ni rencor, tal vez una pena sordomuda, y la piedra de la lápida se quiebra un poco, sin causa aparente.

(PONTE DE RODILLAS CARRIETTA)

Carrie continúa de pie.

X

— Siempre fuiste mi más grande pecado, mamá.

(deseo que ardas por siempre en el infierno.)

X

(así es como continúa la historia:

Las risas se callan ante el enfado espontáneo de Tommy y Carrie sigue chorreando como si le hubiesen degollado la piel. Oink, oink.

Sus huesos están roídos por la vergüenza. Oink, oink.

Chris suelta la cuerda, en otro instante, otro lugar, otro tiempo y la cubeta se sacude. Oink, oink.

Carrie la observa a ella y a Billy huir por el rabillo del ojo y oye el metal, como una carcajada a medio oxidar, y su rostro compone una mueca de espanto. Oink, oink.

"Dios no me hagas esto o habrá más que cerdos sangrando esta noche." Oink, oin—

Tommy se mueve. Tommy se mueve y Carrie se mueve con él, lo empuja tropezándose con su vestido, y ambos caen de rodillas y se oye un sonoro crash, metal contra madera, un cráneo fantasma partido por la mitad. Tommy voltea, incrédulo y con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte, y mira la cubeta en silencio. Y el llanto de Carrie corre a través de sus mejillas porque oh Dios _Tommy estás a salvo sólo lejos de mí seguirás a salvo_.

Es demasiado. Alguien grita.

Carrie se tambalea e ignorando a todos sale corriendo del gimnasio.)

X

(más tarde Tommy golpea a la puerta de su casa y el cadáver tirado de Margaret en la estancia le juzga con desaprobación.

Encuentra a Carrie recargada en la tina del baño, abrazándose a sí misma, la herida a un costado todavía abierta.

Sin decir nada Tommy se acuclilla frente a ella y besa su frente.

Flota de pronto el agua escarlata alrededor de ellos, con inquietud. Y de algún modo, Tommy no se sorprende.)

X

— Soy... peligrosa.

Piensa en libros de telequinesis y una joven pájaro, sumergida en las páginas. Un jocoso "Votaré por nosotros mismos, demonios. No hay nada que perder." Brazos delgados sujetándose a su cuello, inexpertos en un primer baile. Alegría tentativa. "¡SÍ, SÍ! Iré al baile contigo." Sangre vieja y nueva. Canticos religiosos que arañan sus tímpanos. Poemas religiosos.

— No. Eres Carrie.

X

Tiene este sueño recurrente donde Tommy y ella se acuestan lado a lado en planicies verdes, y las estrellas tintinean sobre ambos y el viento le provoca cosquillas pero lo único que Carrie puede ver es él. Tommy le acaricia los nudillos, como maravillado, y ella inclina su rostro hacia el suyo y le susurra un secreto, entonces.

— Eres precioso, sabes.

— Qué dices —se ríe pero no la asusta el sonido—. _Tú_ eres preciosa.

— No, Tommy. No entiendes —dice ella. Su lengua de algodón. Las palabras como cruces—. Eres el muchacho más bonito que he visto jamás. Y respirar a tu lado duele. Pero... pero me alegra que seas así. Me alegra tenerte aquí, conmigo. No importa si eso me vuelve egoísta. Por ti– yo podría hacer arder todo por ti, sabes.

El sueño no es sueño sino realidad, se percata Carrie. Pero no se arrepiente. Tommy la mira fijamente. Y en ese instante, ese lugar, ese tiempo, sólo son ella y él. Dos sobrevivientes. No hay fuego, ni rezos de mamá a través de una tumba o las caras llenas de odio de Chris y Billy.

En otra parte Sue tararea Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, _y es feliz_. Los cerdos están callados. Tommy vive. Y Carrie viste de rojo.

— Lo sé. No hay necesidad —responde.

No deja de tocar sus nudillos.

X

así es como el mundo inicia.

Carrie lo besa, y Tommy le devuelve el beso.


End file.
